


Savior Imagines

by SimonsSavior



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea what I'm doing, Imagines, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Smut, Walking Dead Imagines, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSavior/pseuds/SimonsSavior
Summary: A collection of fluffy/smutty one shot imagines featuring Negan, Simon or Dwight with reader.Open to requests so leave a comment and I'll get right on it!





	1. Falling Asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> Never done anything like this before but I'm always trying to come up with new ways to keep my fic interesting.  
> These are all based on random prompts from all over.  
> If you have a scenario you'd like to see please leave a comment and I'll do my best (Only writing Negan, Simon & Dwight for each request)!

**Negan**

Negan's king sized, four poster bed would be nothing short of luxurious, but you’d be lucky to get a full night’s sleep. He’d hold you close and wrap his arms around you, and oh, his hands would wander. He’d whisper dirty thoughts in you ear, growling suggestively and placing little kisses against your shoulder. He’d hold you all night long, and when you wake in the morning he’d tell you how the sight of you naked in his bed has his dick “hard as steel,” and he’d be ready for another round of whatever had exhausted you the night before.

 

**Simon**

At first Simon would hold you close to him; spread out on his comfortable bed with his arms outstretched. He’d wrap one around you and you’d press your head to his chest, your fingers curling in the thick, dark hair. Once he fell asleep he’d probably forget you were there, rolling over to make himself comfortable but you wouldn’t mind; a man with his level of stress and responsibilities needs his sleep. Upon waking he’d smile broadly, remembering you’re there in his bed and you belong to him. He’d pull you tight and kiss you firmly with a “good morning gorgeous,” and a squeeze to your ass.

 

**Dwight**

You’d lay facing one another so he could look at you, proud that you’re _his_ girl. He’d stroke your hair and kiss you gently; smiling and placing soft kisses to your nose and forehead. And when you fell asleep he’d hold your hand all night, closing his eyes but never really sleeping. You’d wake in the night sometimes to find him staring at the ceiling, or watching you quietly. He’d simply kiss your forehead again and tell you to “go back to sleep.” When you wake in the morning he’d already be up, making you breakfast and when he saw you, he’d always comment how adorable you look in the mornings.


	2. Caught in the Rain...

**Negan**

He’d wrap his warm leather jacket around your shoulders to keep you dry, but he’d make some smart-ass comment about preferring you wet... He’d curse the weather, but secretly he wouldn’t mind because you’d look “hot as fuck in my fucking jacket, doll.” And he’d kiss you hard; tasting the rain on your lips and skin and losing himself in the moment. And he’d look damn cute, with hair stuck to his forehead and white t-shirt clinging to his chest, outlining his toned physique. You wouldn’t keep your hands off each other...

 

**Simon**

He’d stare at the sky and huff unamused, then taking your hand he’d drag you toward the nearest shelter. He’d pull you close and wrap his heavy arms around you, pressing you into his broad chest to keep you warm. He’d rest his chin on your head and hold you there, watching the rain irritably and waiting for it to stop. He’d mutter sarcastically about how this is “just fucking perfect,” but there’d be no complaints when you turn around and kiss him and he’d hum appreciatively, kissing you back and holding you firmly against him.

 

**Dwight**

When the heavens open and the rain catches you off guard you’d both laugh. He’d throw out his arms and shrug his shoulders because he wouldn’t really care that it’s raining. But he’d gaze concerned at you and ask “hey, you warm enough?” And even if you answered yes he’d shrug off his leather vest and hand it to you. Then he’d take your hands and pull you close; rain cascading down your faces as foreheads touch and your lips would meet. You’d be in no rush to get out of the rain.


	3. Sex...

**Negan**

Negan would worship your body. Not a single inch of you would go untouched. He’d take his time, trailing kisses all over and making you feel things you’d never felt before. And he’d fuck you for hours; losing himself completely and bringing you to ecstasy over and over. He’d make you scream, he’d make you beg for more, and he wouldn’t think twice about coming inside you, because you’re _his_ property to do with as he pleases. And afterwards he’d chuckle lowly tell you “give me five minutes, doll, we aren’t fucking done yet.”

 

**Simon**

With Simon it’d be rough. He’d take control and expect you to take everything he’s got to give. But he’d never hurt you, no, he’d push you as far as he knows you can go but he’d ask if you’re okay. He'd leave marks on your skin with his hands and his teeth; lasting reminder's you’re his. He wouldn’t keep quiet, he’d growl and curse, “ _fuck, fuck, yes, fucking come for me, girl_.” And sometimes he’d get carried away, fucking you hard enough you feel you might break. But afterwards, when he’s exhausted, he’d kiss you softly and tell you how perfect you are.

 

**Dwight**

Dwight would be gentle, at first. He’d take things slow, doing everything right to make you gasp beneath his touch and he’d have you begging for more. And when he fucked you, he’d start off slow and steady, because he wants it to be more than  _just_ _fucking_ , he needs it to mean something. But eventually he’d lose his self-control and he’d fuck you 'til you screamed his name, and he’d follow you right over the edge. When you’re breathless and done he’d hold you close, and whisper “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have a request.  
> Thanks so much for reading <3


	4. Finding out you're Pregnant...

**Negan**

At first he’d frown, trying to hide his obvious smirk and running a hand over his soft stubble as he considers what you’re telling him. Then his gaze would dart between your eyes and your belly and he’d smile warmly, pulling you close to him. He’d promise “I am gonna take such good fucking care of you both. That kid is gonna be the luckiest fucking kid in the whole goddamn apocalypse.” And he’d make a point of telling everyone in The Sanctuary. He’d keep you close by, and he’d make sure you had anything and everything you needed, no exceptions.

 

**Simon**

When you tell Simon the good news, he’d simply stare at you in disbelief; for once rendered speechless. You’ll see his expression change and his eyes twitch as your words sink in and he realises what you’re telling him. He’d chuckle, “A baby… We’re having a baby?” Then he’d smile; the biggest grin you’ve ever seen from him and he’d wrap his strong arms around you and he wouldn’t let go for the longest time. He’d start trying to make plans right away, assuring you that everything would be perfect and intermittently grinning at you like he’d never been prouder.

 

**Dwight**

The moment he hears the news, Dwight would be smiling like you’d never seen before. He’d stare wide eyed and shake his head like he’s not quite sure what was happening. And he’d mumble, “I’m gonna be a daddy?” And when you reassure him he’d hold you and kiss you gently and place his hand on your belly. He’d be a little nervous, but he wouldn’t stop smiling for days and he’d promise to do everything possible to look after you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one was the hardest to write so far omg.  
> If anyone actually wants me to carry on with this bullshit then leave a comment because WHAT AM I EVEN DOING??


	5. Being a Father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Winter-skater.
> 
> (Sorry it's taken ages to finally update this, I lost the muse for a while... But I'm back! Please enjoy!)

**Negan**

As the father of your child, Negan would do his utmost to protect and keep the kid safe. He’d spend time with him or her; teaching them The Savior ways and how to be a great leader. They’d play baseball, and he’d show them how to take out walkers for fun. He’d probably be a bit of an asshole, too, but you’d know deep down, that kid would be the most important thing in his life.

 

**Simon**

Simon would be tough on your kid. Girl or boy, he’d love them like nothing else but he’d make sure they grew up resilient and ready to take on anything the new world throws at them. They’d learn to take orders, and in his down time, Simon would teach the kid to shoot. When they were old enough he’d bring them on supply runs. You’d protest, but Simon would simply kiss your forehead and promise you he’d never let them come to any harm.

 

**Dwight**

Dwight would want nothing but the best for your little family. He’d want things to be as normal as they could be, and he’d love your child with everything he has. They’d play sports together, and he’d teach them how to skate. He’d try to shield them from the violent outside world, but as the kid grew older he’d teach them how to survive. Dwight would do anything to keep the three of you safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and take all requests! This one was pretty hard, but I hope I did the request justice.


	6. Getting Drunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Winter-skater

**Negan**

Negan could offer you whatever you wanted; A choice of wines, spirits and liqueurs. He’d take you back to his luxurious room, and encourage you to keep drinking. It’d take a lot for Negan to become truly inebriated but even when he was, nothing would stop him from pounding you into the mattress as the room spins around you both. With Negan, everything leads to sex.

 

**Simon**

He looks like a man who can hold his drink, but Simon would loosen up quick once he unwinds with his gin. His smiles and soft laughter would be genuine as you drank together, and he’d show a softer side you wouldn’t normally see. He’d flirt; unapologetically, and his body language would invite you to move closer to him until the inevitable happened. In the sobering regret of the morning after, Simon would blame it all on the gin – but you’d both know it’d happen again.

 

**Dwight**

Drinking with Dwight would be fun. He’d drink beers; kick back and relax. And after a few he’d be confident in himself. He’d laugh about dumb shit and you’d laugh along with him, just content enjoying each other’s company. When you’d both had one too many, he’d kiss you you’d kiss him back, without regret. One thing would lead to another and when morning came, Dwight would be glad he asked you out for that drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure how "Getting drunk" became "Alcohol fuelled sexcapades", but I can't help where my mind wanders.  
> Sorry ya'll!?


End file.
